Statement
by ccchocolate-rrrose
Summary: He was lying next to me in a pool of blood, with a dagger standing from his chest. This is my statement.


Author's note: Okay, peoples, my first Fruits Basket fanfic. Wish me luck. I've recently gotten into Furuba again, so….I've been drawing tons of pictures of them and I just wrote a fanfic, which is this. This might turn into a fanfic, not just a one-shot. Hmmm….

Read. Review. Merci.

_**X**_

_**Disclaimer: HA! You think I own them? Riiight.**_

_**Statement**_

_**By: darkangelprincess24**_

_**Rated for implied "situations" and gory-ness.**_

_**X**_

"_So many times I was alone and couldn't sleep  
You left me drowning' in the tears of memory  
And ever since you've gone I've found it how to breathe   
Cause there was so much that your heart just couldn't see  
A thousand wasted dreams are rolling off my eyes  
But time was healing me and I say goodbye"_

-- "Another you" by Cascada  
**_X_**

"Go on, miss. You may start."

"Okay. Well…he was not always like this. Not _before_. Yes, it's true, he was a bit antisocial and aggressive, but I never thought…I never thought he'd resort to this.

"I remember the day I met him. The first characteristic I learned of him was his temper, for when I walked past him and spilled a strawberry milkshake on him (purely by accident, of course), he was on the verge of throwing himself onto the floor and pounding his fists. You see, I was a waitress at a local diner, and not a especially good one at that. He was a customer; I hadn't even been his waitress. Although he complained a great deal and left the restaurant that day, he came back the next day, sitting in my section.

"He came the next day as well.

"And the next.

"And the next.

"After about three months of the same routine, this man asked me out for some dinner. Of course, I was polite, and replied yes. At the end of dinner, he seemed like somewhat of a gentleman, or at least someone I would like to see more of.

"Two more months passed.

"We dated and he was, at the time, the best man I had ever been with (not that there were many to compare with). At the end of those months, we had a strong bond, not only as two people who were seeing each other, but as people with a friendship. Sure, we fought, but what couple doesn't?

"I was twenty then.

"Six months went by, he told me he loved me.

"A year went by, he asked me to marry him.

"A month after that, I met his family. They were all very nice and interesting people in their own unique way. But one man caught my eye. One of his cousins. This man was…stunning, kind, helpful. Exactly the opposite of my fiancé. And they loathed each other.

"_Loathed._

"It was as if my fiancé was the cat, and his cousin was the mouse. Although the two were not about to become the best of friends anytime soon, I had not thought they wished death upon each other. Not seriously, anyway. The way my fiancé hated him grew and stretched as he noticed my wandering looks towards his cousin, the way I mixed up their names occasionally, even…

"He called the wedding off the day he spotted his cousin and me kissing on the stairs."

"Is that all, ma'am?"

"…N-no. I had whispered his name and apologies many, many times. He would not hear them. I tried very hard to forget about his cousin. I couldn't. Or wouldn't, I still ponder that in the night. He still would not hear my pleas.

"He suddenly disappeared for a long time.

"One night, about four months later, his cousin admitted his love for me. I felt the same way, a way that I had never felt with my ex-fiancé. We did not know any other way to show our love except…physically.

"The…the next morning, he was lying next to me, with his arm still around my waist, with a dagger standing from his chest and his eyes wide open and blank. On it said: 'I had loved you'. I had…I…I'm sorry, I don't think I can say the rest."

"Miss, _please_. Continue. It is important for us to hear this."

"…alright. I had screamed and everyone rushed into the room. They had not seen my uncovered body or my terror. They only saw their family member bleeding with a dagger through his chest. I started crying. They called the police and an ambulance came immediately, but they were all too late. He was gone.

"As much as I loved both of them, I will never…"

"……miss? Please finish."

"Yes, of course. I, Tohru Honda, aged twenty-two, will never _ever_ forget or forgive Kyo Sohma, my ex-fiancé, for killing his cousin and my love, Yuki Sohma. This is my statement."

_**X**_

Predictable, I know. But whatever. REVIEW!


End file.
